


Something Wrong

by Rhianona



Series: Tags to Eureka [9]
Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M, tag 4x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Rhianona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack knows something is wrong with Alison; he just wishes he knew what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wrong

Jack wants nothing more than to have a cold beer and relax in front of a sports game. 

Instead, he shares dinner with Alison and hides his concern. She acts _nothing_ like she did early in the day. No aura of worry, just calm confidence. 

This isn’t the woman who confessed she’d left her kids alone for hours on end, who’d brought in a nanny to watch Kevin and Jenna while she ran a scan on herself. 

He wants to believe she’s fine. That there’s some logical and harmless explanation for her actions. 

She says the scan showed nothing; it freaks him out that she waits until he asks her about it to tell him. He loves Alison, has done for years. He’s never been as happy in his life as he is right now; he has a job he loves (even if he knows it will kill him someday), a daughter who’s making a success for herself at Harvard, another sister in Jo, and a beautiful, smart, funny woman to spend his time with in Alison. That she brings an intelligent boy who looks up to him and an adorable little girl with her, only adds to the appeal of his life at this moment. 

Henry warned him of the threat she will pose; he’s hoped and hoped that those stupid lenses were faulty. 

He knows they weren’t. He might try to kid himself, but deep down inside, he knows that somethings wrong with Alison. The woman sitting opposite him isn’t the woman he fell in love with. 

Jack hates how helpless he feels. He wants to do something but he doesn’t know how to convince Alison she’s not okay. 

He sighs and forces a smile to his lips, forces himself to pretend nothing’s wrong. 

He wonders how long before she makes her move. How long before the best thing in his life goes down in flames.

_/fin_


End file.
